Revealed
by ReginaLeEvilQueen
Summary: Slow Progress Slow burn SwanQueen Hogwarts AU. Emma Swan, an 11 year old orphan, goes to the finest school for magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She faces a new adventure, meets new friends and rivals... and her parents? ((First story. Summary sucks, but please read))


_/_A series of knocks were heard from Emma Swan's door. She hadn't bothered to answer it since she knows that the person behind the door would just go away and right she was. Emma went back to sleep, drifting into a dreamless state. Everything is normal…. Or so she thought.

A few hours later…

_Alohomora._ Emma Swan's door creaked open at the moment the door was spoken. _Lumos. /_

Light dances in front of Emma 's closed eye lids. _Ugh. Is it morning already?_ She groggily opened her eyes only to see a man, holding up a stick of some sort with a glowing tip, inside her room.

"Good morning, Emma." rumbled the man in a rich, earthy voice. "Nox." The light went out and the man, then, sheathed the stick into his coat.

Emma jumped to her feet at the sound of the man's voice. She grabbed her concealed knife from her pillow.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my room?!" Emma fiercely said, mustering all of her courage , as she pointed the sharp object towards the man.

The man chuckled in such warm tone, like the sun in a summer afternoon. "The name is David Nolan, Keeper of Keys and Grounds and a professor in Care of Magical Creatures. As for what I'm doing here, well, I'd like to talk to you."

She stared at the man, having her eyes skim across his body, not really checking him out. The man, David, was wearing a dark blue cloak-like coat, covering his silvery business suit. He's got a light brown hair, and blue piercing eyes. This man's appearance, she's gotta admit, seemed to be charming rather than shady. Really charming compared to her current wardrobe, a white tank top and red volleyball shorts.

"Talk to me about what? And really, _magical?_ Since when did there be any class named that?" Emma said as she shot him a suspicious look and lowered her knife.

David smiled at her actions. "Yes, magical. I am from—"

Knocks were suddenly heard from the door, cutting off David. Madam Ellsbury, the great woman who manages the orphanage went in, her head turned to the direction of some kids who were running in the hallway as she shushed them. Emma quickly hid the knife into her sheets.

"Emma? Have you seen a man—"she turned to look at Emma and saw David and smiled.

" I see you have met him. Emma, this is David Nolan, a professor from, uh… Pigfarts, is it?"

"Hogwarts, ma'am." David answered in a polite voice.

"Ah, yes. He came from Hogwarts to offer you a scholarship. I didn't know that you applied for scholarships, Emma." Madam Ellsbury heartily said.

"But, I didn—" she saw David wink at her direction, she blinked and decided to play along the lines. "Uh, yes, Madam Ellsbury." She shot a glance at David who was smiling merrily.

"I guess I'll leave you here then so that you two may talk about your scholarship. Good job, Emma. I'm so proud of you." Madam Ellsbury gave Emma an affectionate peck on her cheek and strode out of Emma's room.

Emma sighed. She turned to face David.She decided to give the older man to explain things further, what good would it bring her if she restrained her curiosity?

"So, what _is_ Hogwarts?" Emma inquired.

"I'm glad you asked that, Emma. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best school for someone like you. A child of magic, a witch."

Emma looked at him skeptically, her eyes giving off an _are-you-kidding-me? _look.

"Are you honestly expecting me to believe you?" she mumbled under her breath, raising an eyebrow.

But David was not finished talking.

_"_That's right, you're a witch, Emma. And I'm betting you'd be a great one. Hogwarts will help you in your way towards greatness. I think you should believe me on this, even if you don't know me." David said.

"Yeah? You know what I believe? I believe that you're just a babbling mumbo jumbo."

"I see." He chuckles to himself. "What good story would it be if the heroine believes everything she's been told?"

Emma did not bother answering the question. She pointed her hand to the door. "Would you just please go? Stop wasting my time."

"I would, after you consider my offer." David countered.

"Tss. Whatever, Nolan. Magic isn't true. There's no such thing as _magic_." the blonde jeered at him.

David raised his eyebrow and guffawed at Emma. The young blonde, in turn, looked at the man as if he's crazy…. or maybe really mental. He brandished a stick from his coat pocket. He pointed the stick to her empty jar of water on her night stand.

"_Aguamenti."_

The jar filled with water in just a flick. Emma stared at the jar with her eyes as wide as saucers. She, then, turned to face David's smiling face.

"Believe me now?" David asked.

"Tell me more about Hogwarts." Emma said, her eyes shining with curiosity and amazement.

"Very well. I will talk to you more about this on the second Monday of August. I will fetch you, until then, keep your magic to yourself. Farewell, Emma Swan."

David was about to walk out the door when he abruptly stopped. He turned and asked "Do you have a paper and pen, Emma?"

Emma nodded and gave a piece of paper and a pen to the older man with a raised eye brow.

"Oh, I needed to send a word to the heads to let them know that you're going to Hogwarts. And, I seem to have forgotten to give you your letter." David chuckled to himself and handed Emma a grubby package.

Emma stared at the letter. It was a strange since most people wouldn't use this kind of packaging anymore. Most would just print things out or just use e-mail. _It wouldn't really be weirder,_she thought, _since I just saw a man who filled my jar with a flick of a stick and a word which I did not understand._ Yet, the letter was here right in front of her, addressed so plainly that it could be sent by a close friend:

Ms. E. Swan  
>Room 18<br>Storybrooke Orphanage  
>Main Street<br>Maine

She held up the envelope. It was thick and heavy, made with yellowish parchment. The writing was neat and cursive, it written in silver ink. She turned the paper over and saw a red wax seal bearing a crest with a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger with a large "H" in the middle.

David smiled at her again, and walked towards the door. Apparently, he had already sent his letter via an owl without her noticing it. "Goodbye, again, Emma. You should read that as soon as you can."

Emma watched the older man leave and huffed. She opened her envelope with the sense of curiosity and a bit of anxiety. She pulled out her letter and read silently to herself:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_****_of_****_WITCHCRAFT_****_and_****_WIZARDRY_**

_Headmaster: Rumpelstilskin Gold_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on_ _the _ _1st of September_ _. We await your owl by no later than_ _31st of July_ _._

_Yours sincerely,_  
>Zelena Green<br>Deputy Headmistress

A flood of questions swamped Emma's mind like an over-flowing dam, but then, she knew that all of her questions would be answered by David on the next time that they'll meet. She'd have to wait. Emma hastily walked to her calendar pinned to her door, pen in hand.

"It's time for a great countdown, eh, Emma Swan?" she asked herself, eyes brimming with excitement.


End file.
